The spinal column is a bony column forming the main structural support of the skeleton of a human being and it consists of bony vertebrae linked by flexible joints and held together by ligaments and flexible gelatinous discs of cartilage. The spinal column of an adult human being consists of thirty-three vertebrae in which the last nine of these are fused to form the sacrum and the coccyx at the back of the pelvis. The 24 movable vertebrae are the 7 cervical (neck), 12 dorsal, and 5 lumbar. The vertebrae form a column for the skeleton and the arches are positioned so the space enclosed is an effective tube or canal. This houses and protects the spinal cord and within it the spinal fluid circulates. Without the seepage of fluids into the spinal column, the discs will further dehydrate, which may result in further loss of mobility, crippling, and even nerve damage. Thus, nutrient transport of fluids surround the spinal column is important in maintaining spinal health. It is known that the spine has a number of curvatures along the sagittal plane, namely, the cervical and lumbar curvatures in which the spine is convex toward the front of the body and the dorsal and sacral curvatures in which the spine is convex toward the back of the body. These alternating curves provide strength and balance to the body and are essential to allowing a person to walk upright. The lumbar and cervical curves of the spine normally define forward curves of about 35 to about 45 degrees whereby weight is distributed relatively evenly on individual vertebral surfaces and discs.
In individuals with lost or reversed cervical and lumbar spinal curves due to injury, illness, genetic predisposition, habitual microtrauma or simply poor posture, the weight of the body bears forwardly on the soft, non-bony intervertebral discs, inhibiting fluid transfer and causing the discs to wear, dehydrate and degenerate. Over time, these individuals exhibit a significant loss of natural joint movement. Lack of natural movement in the spine over time causes a reduction in the imbibition of nutrient rich fluids that normally lubricate and maintain flexibility of the spine. Without this seepage of fluids into the spinal column, the discs will further dehydrate, which may result in further loss of mobility, crippling and possible nerve damage. It is further noted that the intervertebral discs' indigenous vascular fluid supply disappears at approximately 20 years of age. Thus, active nutrient transport of fluids surrounding the spinal column is particularly important to maintaining spinal health of adults.
In addition to spinal traction devices which are well known for stretching the spine longitudinally in order to restore lost mobility, devices have been developed for either passively or actively restoring the normal curves of the spine to prevent the disabling effects of lost or impaired curvature mentioned hereinabove. An example for at home use device includes a Method and Portable Apparatus for Spinal Adjustment disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US2003/0130696 to Hurd. In this device, a user employs the effects of gravity combined with simple leverage over a convex rigid surface to adjust the user's spine. Another example of a passive device includes, for example, the Spinal Column Correction Device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,310 to Hsein. In this device, a user is strapped to a series of raised supports that define what the normal curvatures of the spine should be. According to the inventor, the weight of the user's body will bear against the raised supports to correct abnormal curvature in the spine.
An example of a useful device that actively exercises the abdominal muscle and spine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,085 to Graham entitled Rocking Vectored Pneumatic Joint Separator Inflatable Cervical Traction and Exercising Device, this patent being incorporated by this specific reference herein. An abdominal muscle and spine-exercising device in accordance with the invention generally includes a frame having a top surface and a bottom surface. A first arched projection is disposed in the top surface along with a first inflatable bladder disposed on the first arched projection for directly bearing against lower thoracic and upper lumbar vertebrae of a user's spine in a first direction. A second inflatable bladder is disposed on the first arched projection for directly bearing against the mid-lumbar and lumbo-sacral vertebrae of the spine in a second direction. The first and second directions are divergent along a sagittal plane of the user in order to enhance an elliptical curve in the thoraco-lumbar/lumbo-sacral spine. A second arched projection is disposed on the bottom surface for enabling the frame and bladders to be rocked by the user in a direction transverse to a longitudinal axis of the frame. This rocking action provides exercise for the abdominal, low-back and pelvic muscles while the spine is inflated into an elliptical shape.
Another useful device that actively exercises the normal lordotic, i.e. forward, curves of a spine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,226 to Graham entitled Inflatable Cervical Traction and Exercising Device, this patent being incorporated herein by this specific reference. In the Graham patent, a device is disclosed which utilizes an inflatable bladder for actively forcing the cervical spine into a forward semi-circular curve. This exercising of the spine promotes fluid imbibition through the spinal vertebrae and intervertebral discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,586 to Graham provides for a device and method for maintaining spinal health which utilizes a dual action air chamber defining multiple vectors of force to be applied to a spine, particularly to the lumbar spinal region this patent being incorporated herein by this specific reference. The device gradually lifts and separates the vertebrae in a manner that surpasses the effectiveness and comfort of conventional traction devices and passive spinal correction devices using a frame for aligning the upper spine.
U.S. Pat. Application 2007/0293796 is incorporated herewith by reference, to Graham provides a leg carrier slidably disposed in a conventional manner on a table for providing pelvis translation. In order to prevent or control twisting of the lower body, knee fenders may be fixed to the leg carrier. A lumbar sacral unit disposed on the support table between the cervical device and carrier is provided for enhancing an elliptical arch in the users' lower spine. The lumbar sacral unit is also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,841, 5,569,176, and D508,565 by Dr. Graham and are incorporated herewith by specific reference in their entirety.
The present invention provides for a combination leg muscle, abdominal muscle and spine-exercising device utilizing the vectoring of the earlier Graham work and further providing for apparatus capable of exercising, decompressing, and aligning the lower body and leg muscles while the spinal vertebrae are pneumatically molded into the accepted elliptical configuration of the thoraco-lumbar/lumbo-sacral spine to the legs.